An ultrasound system has become an important and popular diagnostic tool since it has a wide range of applications. Specifically, due to its non-invasive and non-destructive nature, the ultrasound system has been extensively used in the medical profession. Modern high-performance ultrasound systems and techniques are commonly used to produce two-dimensional or three-dimensional ultrasound images of internal features of target objects (e.g., human organs).
The ultrasound system may provide ultrasound images of various modes including a brightness mode image indicative of reflection coefficients of ultrasound signals (i.e., ultrasound echoes) reflected from a target object of an object with a two-dimensional image, a Doppler mode image indicative of velocities of a moving target object with spectral Doppler by using a Doppler effect, a color Doppler mode image indicative of velocities of the moving target object with colors by using the Doppler effect, an elastic image representing mechanical characteristics of tissues before and after applying compression thereto, and the like.
In particularly, the ultrasound system transmits an ultrasound signal according to the pulse repetition frequency and receives an ultrasound signal reflected from the target object (i.e., ultrasound echo), thereby forming ultrasound data to form an ultrasound image. The ultrasound data may be stored in storage. The ultrasound system may form an ultrasound image using the ultrasound data stored in the storage.